A Twist in Fate
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: What if, Erza was the one possessed by 'Zeref' and Jellal became a S class wizard in Fairy Tail? Au. On Hiatus. (Update, 4/4/19) This story is being rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! This is my very first Fairy Tail Fanfic! Yes! Hope you all like it! Please review, fave, and/or follow this fic when your done reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Think you can make your escape so easy, you little kids?" A cult member asked. "Especially now, when we need the R-system to be finished as soon as possible."

"At this rate we will be behind schedule. I was planning on sending all you guys to the room, but, who was the mastermind behind this escape? We will let the others go free except for the leader." The cult member exclaimed.

The kids were silent as Erza was shaking and Sho was on the verge of tears. The others however kept expressionless looks on their faces.

"Spit it out! Who are they?!" The leader yelled.

Milliana accidently looked at Jellal for a split second, but that was all they needed.

"Apprehend the boy!" The leader yelled, Jellal's eyes widening as a member picked him up.

"No! It wasn't Jellal!" Erza yelled. "Let him go!" Simon yelled.

"Shut up." The leader said, using his staff to cast electricty magic on Erza and Simon.

"I'll be fine you guys. Don't worry about me. I'm not scared, so you shouldn't be either." Jellal said, smiling at them.

"JELLAL!" Erza screamed, watching as he was taken away and the cell door closing in front of them.

* * *

"Jellal? Jellal!" Erza said with delight as she saw him tied up to a pole with his head down.

"Hang on Jellal. I'll get you out of here." She exclaimed, cutting the rope around his hands as he started to fall.

"Jellal! Are you okay?" Erza asked as she grabbed him before he hit the ground and looked at his face, letting out a gasp. "Your…..your eye. What did they do to you! Jellal!" Erza screamed as she hugged him.

"E….erza." Jellal said weakly, opening his only good eye.

"Jellal! Thank goodness you're alive." Erza said, tears of happiness going down her face.

"W-why are you here?" Jellal asked.

"I came here to save you!" Erza exclaimed. "Now come on! The guards will be waking up soon if we don't get moving."

In the hall, knocked out soldiers and the weird pets were strewn out all across it as Erza helped Jellal walk while carrying a sword she had used to get to where Jellal was.

"There's no turning back. We have to get off this island." Erza stated, not even noticing that a totem (I believe that's what it was) flew right behind them with it's eyes glowing red.

"We have to fight!" Erza proclaimed. "Like you said!"

Four magic circles appeared on either side of Erza and Jellal, creating a square around them as four people came out of it.

"The magical troopers!" Erza cried out.

* * *

"...as long as your heart is strong they won't be able to steal your soul." Rob finished saying.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Simon asked.

"Get in!" A member said, opening up the cell door as Jellal was thrown in, bandages covering his arms and legs in certains spots as his head was down, hiding the eyepatch covering his right eye.

"Jellal….." Milliana whispered.

"Time for work!" Another member yelled, pushing in a cart full of working tools.

"You should be glad that he's still alive." The member continued to say.

"Where's…...Erza?" Simon asked.

"They took her as a replacement." The member answered.

"No more…..I can't take this anymore!" Sho yelled.

"Be quiet you brat!" The member yelled.

"It's alright Sho, everything's alright." Rob proclaimed, hugging him.

"Prepare for work!" The member exclaimed.

"No! We have to fight!" Simon yelled, Jellal's eyes going from dull to becoming wide.

"What are you doing kid!" The member yelled, an explosion came from the cell as the two flew back, everyone turning to look.

"Could it be…." A prisoner started to say.

"A rebellion!" The member yelled from the ground, only to be smashed in the face by a shovel.

"Jellal, your…." Wally started to say.

"Take their weapons! Even if we obey them, or run away from them, we'll never be free!" Jellal exclaimed. "We have no choice but to fight!"

* * *

"Don't you dare underestimate 'Mad Dog' Wally!" Wally cried, hitting a few members with a shovel as well.

"We're this strong since you forced us to work for you!" Simon said.

"Shot!" A member cried as he got hit by Jellal who was holding a sword and shield, who then kicked him in the stomach.

' _I hope Erza's alright.'_ Jellal thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza was being tortured by being chained to the same pole as Jellal was and trying to be sacrificed in order to wake Zeref.

"Won't this girl even say a thing! She's just like that boy!" The member said, standing next to the magic circle that shot electricity.

"Don't you see how noble it is to construct the R-system? The R-system will help resurrect our god!" The leader exclaimed.

"But we need to deal with the rebellion that happened this afternoon first before you continue the R-system." The member said to the leader.

"We're just going to continue this before this girl learns to worship our god." The member said, the electricity coming to a stop as Erza started to breath heavily.

"God? I don't believe in such a thing, I refuse to believe in a god that can't bring salvation to a child." Erza said bitterly.

Suddenly, thin red smoke started to fill the room coming from the big lacrima in the center.

"Hatred….I hate this world!" Erza screamed.

"Your hate…..I shall consume that hatred of yours," Erza looked up at the sound of a voice. "Hatred is what makes me grow strong," The voice continued. "People's hatred is what gives me strength."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Erza yelled.

"Such pathetic fools, I've been here the whole time." The voice said. "Yet they insist on resurrecting me? Giving me a body?"

"Where are you?" Erza asked, looking around.

Dark black and purple splotches appeared and started to combine. "It's no matter of how much they devote in their beliefs. Only with their incredible hatred, can one sense my existence. Erza" The voice said as it took the form of a creature with red runes on it.

"This is your destiny, you of all people, can come face to face with the god they revere." The voice said, Erza's eye widening in realization.

"I am…..Zeref. The embodiment of hatred itself." Zeref said, cracks appearing over the creature as it opened to reveal an eye.

* * *

Jellal watched in horror as Roy shielded him from the blasts, blowing up in the process, the only thing left of him was his cuffs.

"Jellal! We have to fall back!" Wally shouted, though Jellal was only staring at the cuffs on the ground with a shocked expression on his face.

Jellal let out a scream as a red magic circle appeared underneath him, swords, shovels, and pickaxes floating in the air as Jellal directed them towards the members of the cult, knocking them out.

Jellal grabbed a sword as he held it in the air. "Follow me!" He said to the others.

* * *

The leader of the cult started to panic as he and a member were on the other side of the lacrima.

"What are we going to do?!" The leader asked.

"Let's escape." The member suggested, the two of them turning to leave until they saw Jellal in the entrance with two swords.

"We- we were merely following our orders!" The member exclaimed.

Jellal's eye widened. "Out of my way!" Using his swords, he knocked the two over.

Erza's head moved up a bit as Jellal ran towards her. "Erza!" Jellal cried out in relief, cutting the ropes off Erza's wrist as they dissolved into dust.

"Everything's over! We fought them until there were none left!" Jellal told her. "Simon though is injured, and Roy…..died to save my life. Many people died in battle though, but we won!"

"Wally and the others seized ships for us to get off this island." Jellal pointed out.

"Jellal…." Erza started to say, hugging him even though he was taller than her. "There's no need to run away anymore. Because true freedom is right here." Erza said, a dark look on her face.

"But Erza! We can get off this island together, along with our friends and everybody else!" Jellal exclaimed, watching as Erza leaned against the lacrima.

"Jellal, there's no freedom for us out there. I finally realized that." Erza continued to say, dark red smoke coming from the lacrima to her hand. "It's not a transient freedom that we seek, but a genuine freedom." Erza turned to look at Jellal.

"A world…..of Zeref!" Erza said, closing her right eye and reopening to reveal the eye of Zeref, a red circle of magic appeared underneath her as it lifted the two members of the cult to the wall.

"No!" Jellal yelled, running towards Erza to try and stop her, when Erza turned and fired a blast of magic at him, blasting a hole through the wall as he fell through it and done to where the slaves would work.

"Since you tried to defeat me, I guess you can leave this island alone." Erza said to Jellal from up where the hole was.

"Alone?" Jellal repeated.

"That's right alone, everyone else will stay and help me complete the tower since it requires a lot of hands," Erza answered.

"I will give everyone food, clothes, and rest. But also fear, oppression, while they birth hatred, and hinder work tremendously." Erza continued.

"What in the world are you saying?!" Jellal demanded. "Everyone is already waiting for us on those ships! No one is planning to stay here to work!"

"That's because they're not aware of the true meaning of work." Erza said calmly. "They'll labor for the glory of the Great Mage Zeref!"

"But who would choose to sacrifice themselves to this god?!" Jellal asked.

"Sacrifice? That would be unnecessary now." Erza answered.

"Erza, please, open your eyes." Jellal pleaded, tears streaming from his left eye.

"My eyes are open Jellal." Erza stated, holding up her hand as a purple circle appeared, purple light then appeared under Jellal's feet as he was lifted up from the ground with red runes surrounding him.

"You have outlived your usefulness, but since I'm so kind I'll allow you to live," Erza said. "You have helped me eliminate those who stood in my way, you will leave this island and be drenched in transient freedom of yours."

"Er….za." Jellal struggled to speak.

"However, you will not speak of this place to anyone, should the authorities find out about the tower, things can get complicated." Erza used her magic to make Jellal come closer until she grabbed him by the chin.

"If you try to tell anyone about it, I'll destroy the tower and everyone in it. You will also not be allowed to come to this place anymore. For if you even set a foot on it, I'll kill Sho." Erza whispered the last part to him.

"And that will be your freedom!" Erza exclaimed, her whole body covered in the magic as the eye of Zeref could be seen. "Live knowing that your friends lives hang in the balance!"

* * *

Somewhere at night, Jellal woke up to be on a beach, he stood up and tried to take one step but fell.

"Erza, Sho, Simon, Wally, Milliana." Jellal said, tears falling from his eye as he looked up at the sky and screamed.

* * *

 **So yeah, I might make this into a multichapter fic, but I do have a few problems. Like 1, since Erza was Queen of the Fairies, should Jellal be King? 2nd should Mystogan be at Fairy Tail or Erza Nightwalker in disguise and Mystogan is in Edolas. And so much more stuff. Please pm me for ideas when you're done reading it. Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Here is my second chapter for A Twist in Fate! This might be a little bit harder to do because I'm going to have to get Jellal's and Erza's personality right. It will be a pain, but I will not leave this story unfinished! Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild was filled with the sounds of people talking or drinking, what normally happens at the guild. At one table, Cana was telling Gray his fortune.

"Do it again Cana. You must of read the cards wrong 'cause today's not my lucky day." Gray said to Cana, who had cards around her on the table.

"Look, I know what I'm doing, and I ain't reading them wrong. It's your lucky day so just deal with it for crying out loud." Cana replied.

"Well I don't believe it, I fell into a ditch on my way here and now I can't find my wallet." Gray exclaimed, neither of the two noticing the door to the guild opening. "Today totally stinks!"

Everyone and the guild looked to see a boy with blue hair wearing a white baggy shirt and green loose pants. An eyepatch over his right eye that nearly concealed what looked like a red tattoo, he had a sack slung over his shoulder along with no shoes on his feet. The boy's name was Jellal Fernandes.

"Someone's kid come wandering in?" Wakaba asked.

"He doesn't look like some regular kid from the streets." Macao answered.

"This is it, the guild that Grandpa Rob told me about." Jellal said, looking around, not even knowing that Gray was looking in his direction.

* * *

Some time later.

* * *

Jellal was seen eating alone at a table near the wall, wearing a black short sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. A dark purple jacket was around his shoulders as he was wearing black boots.

"I feel bad for him, he's always alone." Cana said to Gray, watching Jellal.

"Don't just sit there feeling sorry for him, why don't you go say hi?" Gray asked.

"I tried that but he ignored me, as well as everybody else." Cana replied.

"Well, he should at least understand that he's not getting anywhere in this guild, if he's not going to talk to the Gray." Gray declared.

"You're getting way too big for your bridges streaker." Cana told him.

"Hey, what's up?" Gray asked Jellal, who just continued to eat his bread. Gray then kicked the table, Jellal's food falling to the ground. Jellal looked at Gray.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"You know this is a wizard guilds right? Even if you wore armor it won't protect you here." Gray said to Jellal.

"Maybe not, but at least I'm wearing something. I couldn't say the same for someone who wears nothing but their underwear." Jellal replied coolly, Gray taking a step backward as everyone started to laugh.

"Careful guys, looks like we got a live one." Wakaba pointed out.

"He sure figured you out quickly, Gray." Macao called out.

"What'd you call me?" Gray asked, anger evident in his voice.

"If your smart you'd leave me alone, I don't think you want to wind up in the hospital." Jellal answered. Getting up, he left Gray in his fury.

* * *

Gray was now sitting at a table all beaten up, and it didn't help that Wakaba and Macao were talking.

"Did you let that boy beat you up again Gray?" Macao asked.

"You know, I'm starting to think you like it." Wakaba continued to say as Gray grew angrier at the minute. "Or maybe it's because you look up to him."

"Oh shut up!" Gray yelled, looking at the two with anger.

"He must be pretty tough if he can take down 'The Gray', huh?" Wakaba asked.

"If he keeps this up, he'll be calling the shots around here." Macao agreed as Gray was fuming with anger.

"No he won't! He'll never be one of us, and I'm going to prove it!" Gray announced, getting up from the table and running outside.

* * *

With Jellal

* * *

Jellal wiped away the tears coming from his left eye, only for more to appear. 'Jellal!' A familiar voice rang through his head. 'Erza…..' Jellal thought, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Alright Jellal, bring it on! You're the one going down this time!" Jellal heard Gray yell as he turned to look at him.

Jellal watched as Gray stopped in his tracks. "It's you again. Haven't you already learned your lesson?" Jellal asked, wiping the tears. "Alright, give me your best shot."

Gray just stared at Jellal in shock. "What's the matter? Don't tell me your chickening out." Jellal said.

"Why are you always alone?" Gray asked.

Jellal gave a little smile. "I always prefer to be alone, being with others makes me feel scared and uneasy." Jellal answered.

Gray sat down on the ground. "What's wrong, weren't we going to fight?" Jellal asked.

"I can't fight a boy who's being a crybaby." Gray answered, a tick mark going on Jellal's head.

Jellal punched Gray into the sky. "Thanks for nothing!" He yelled.

* * *

A couple days later.

* * *

Outside Porlyusica's hut, Porlyusica was examining Jellal's right eye. "That's a nasty wound you have. It won't be a walk in the park to make an exact replica." Porlyusica said.

"Oh come on, the boy's got such a handsome face that it would be a shame to not heal him." Makarov pleaded as Jellal put the eyepatch back on.

"Get over here." Porlyusica said, grabbing Makarov by the ear.

"I hope that you make sure nothing bad happens to him when he's older." Porlyusica hissed, Makarov, with tears in his eyes, nodded.

"Where did he come from?" Porlyusica asked.

"Well….apparently, he has a debt of some sort to old Rob." Makarov replied.

"Old Rob! Where is he?!" Porlyusica asked.

"Dead." was all Makarov said. Porlyusica turned to look at Jellal, who was looking at the ground with a sad expression.

* * *

Some time later.

* * *

In Porlyusica's hut, Porlyusica was unwrapping the bandages around Jellal's eye. "How does it look?" She asked, watching as Jellal stared into the mirror to see his right eye perfectly healed.

"It's…..fine." Jellal said, shaking from where he sat on the stool.

"Can you see perfectly?" Porlyusica asked. "Yes." Was Jellal's answer.

"Then get out, I don't like humans." Porlyusica said, turning to walk away.

"It's healed." Jellal whispered, tears coming out of his left eye with Porlyusica noticing.

"Wait a second, you're only crying on you left side." Porlyusica said, Jellal noticing in the mirror.

"But I mixed all the ingredients perfectly, so why…" Porlyusica said, flipping through her book for an answer.

"It's okay." Jellal said, gaining Porlyusica's attention. "I cried out half of my tears anyway." He smiled, though tears were coming from his left eye.

* * *

Over the years, Jellal learned to use magic, the daily one was Heavenly Body Magic, a magic that had to do with the stars. He also learned to use Fire magic, Wind magic, Earth magic, Water magic, Telekinesis, Telepathy, and Magical barrier, so he was pretty busy.

In between doing jobs, he learned to do combat, train with weapons, and make his magic stronger. In doing so, it made him strong, fast, agile, and he had plenty of stamina.

He became friends with Gray, Cana, Lisanna, and pretty much everyone in the guild. The only ones who were on mutual terms with him or he didn't like, were Mirajane, and Laxus.

Jellal never saw Erza or his friends, but sometimes, he would wake up in the middle of night screaming as he remembered that fateful day. He later found out that he had PTSD, and would continue to have it for maybe forever. Jellal would sometimes get depressed and not eat for a couple of days.

One day, Jellal was out on a mission with Gray and Natsu, when he saw a flash of red hair. Remembering about Erza, he passed out from fright. After that, Jellal stayed in his house for a couple of weeks, barely eating any food.

He only got out of the house when Natsu kicked down his front door, which was locked, and walked in with Gray and Mirajane in tow. When they found him, his ribs could be seen as he had dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked ghastly pale. It didn't take that long to get him to a doctor, get the information and prescription he needed, and then scold him later.

After that, Jellal went to see a psychiatrist, and that really helped him with his depression and PTSD, though he would still get some nightmares from time to time.

Jellal went through hardships and suffering to become the person he was today, an S Class Mage in Fairy Tail. And this is how his story begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So sorry for the wait, but lets just say that watching the episode and trying to write it took longer than expected. Maybe I should just read the manga instead...Anyway, hope you guys like it and I've tried _really_ hard to write Jellal's personality in this chapter. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

The guild was, weeellllll, as normal as it could be that is. Right now, this chapter will start around Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

"I guess we should try to find another job." Natsu said, his head on the table as Happy was eating a fish. "Aye, we're running out of food money." Happy exclaimed.

"Well if we had taken in that 2 million jewel reward we would be sitting pretty, and I can't let myself forget that rent is being due next week. Guess I better find work to." Lucy suggested to herself, walking over to the request board and looking at jobs.

"Finding a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love forscope. Hunting a volcano demon!" Lucy read off from the requests, finding the requests stranger by the second. "Geez, I had no idea that wizarding jobs were so varied."

"Well let me know if you find one that is interesting, the master's away at conference so I'll be covering for him." A voice said, Lucy turning to look at Mirajane. "What kind of conference?" She asked.

"The one for guild masters, every once in a while they get together to talk about the state of things." Mirajane explained. "It's like the council but not. Excuse me Reedus, can I use your light pen?" She asked said man.

"Oui." Reedus replied, giving his light pen to Mirajane, who started to draw in the air the ranks of the guilds, councils, and government. "The council, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world. It's only one step below the Government. But it has ten members and it's their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations, and if a wizard breaks magical law they would be tried by the council." Mirajane explained.

"Then there's the different guild master leagues, which are local groups who work together. Then the individual masters, it's their job to pass on the decrees of the council. They also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis, I can guess you can say they are the glue that holds us all together." Mirajane finished saying. "Which is a pretty stressful job."

"Wow, I never realized that all the different guilds were interconnected like that." Lucy said in shock.

"It's important that we cooperated with one another or else our system will fall apart." Mirajane told her.

A flame was then seen on the screen. "And then the guys in black will show up." Natsu said creepily, scaring Lucy.

Natsu started to laugh. "That was almost too easy." He said. "You trying to scare me to death?" Lucy asked.

"But seriously." Mirajane said, a worried look on her face as she drew something with her light pen. "The guys Natsu are talking about really exist. They're the dark guilds. They are the people who don't join any guilds, you can say they are the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crime."

"Wow." Lucy said, shocked and scared at the same time.

"Would you go and just pick us a job already?" Natsu asked.

"You have got to be kidding me, what makes you think I wanna do that?" Lucy asked him, annoyance evident on her face.

"Well we are a team now, aren't we?" Natsu told her.

"Aye, and beside we picked the last job so it's your turn to pick the next." Happy added.

"Just forget it cat, as far as I'm concerned, our team has been disbanded." Lucy answered, looking away from the two. "And besides, you guys didn't actually want me, you just needed me because I'm a blonde."

"Don't be ridiculous, we didn't pick you just for that, we picked you because you are fun." Natsu said with a smile, Lucy only groaning in annoyance.

"Hey Lucy, I wouldn't stick with those losers if I were you, you'll get plenty of offers from other teams." Gray told her, sitting at the same table with Cana as she sipped her drink. "You're clothes Gray." She said, Gray letting out a noise of shock as he realized he was in his boxers.

"Jerk." Natsu said, no sooner were he and Gray pressing foreheads. "Did you just call me a jerk, Dragon boy?" Gray asked. "And what if I did, what are you going to do about?" Natsu challenged.

"Looks like they're at it again." Happy said, the two boys saying insults at each other.

"Why don't you join the team of love with my Lucy later tonight, just the two of us~" Loke asked Lucy in a flirtatious tone. "Do what?" Lucy said, scared.

"Your just so stunningly gorgeous that I have to keep my shades on whenever I look at you, or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty." Loke answered, as his glasses caught Lucy's reflection, who did not look happy.

"Girls really fall for this?" Lucy questioned, her keys jingling on her belt.

"You're not by any chance a celestial spirit wizard are you?!" Loke asked, scared.

"Yep she has cows and crabs." Happy told him, only making Loke feel more scared.

"Ahhhh! Curse you fate, why must you toy with me so!" Loke screamed, he then ran away with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry but you and I can't be together my dear!"

"What got into him all of the sudden?" Lucy asked. "Loke has a bad history with celestial wizards, rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end well." Mirajane explained.

"Well I'm not surprised-" Lucy started to say, until Natsu landed right on top of her.

"That looked painful." Mirajane said.

"Would the two of you just knock it off already?" Lucy asked, a tick mark over her head. "Natsu started it, I'm just following through." Gray replied. "Where are your clothes?" Cana asked again, Gray looking down in shock again as Natsu got up.

"Well you're the one that was provoking me, you dirty idiot." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly did I do to provoke you, you fire clown." Gray replied back, the two yelling insults at each other again as Cana just drank from the barrel.

"Lame insults guys." Lucy told the two. "They start doing that." Happy assured her. Everyone laughed at Natsu and Gray's bickering like it was normal as Lucy gave a smile, until the doors were slammed open by Loke. "We got bad news!" Loke yelled, everyone becoming quiet as they looked at Loke. "It's Jellal, he's on his way here." Loke said, everyone screaming at the mention of his name.

"Wow, just mention Jellal, and the whole place freaks out." Lucy said.

"Well he is a really strong wizard here." Mirajane replied. A shadow could be seen as the sounds of footsteps were heard.

"That's got to be him." Laki said.

"Those sound like his footsteps." Wakaba exclaimed.

"Even the air's gone still." Macao replied.

"Geez, you'd think that by their reactions, he's like some sort of demon." Lucy said, a vision of what looked like a boy who was the size of the giant with demon horns attacking a town appeared in her mind. "I'm so scared!"

With the light shining in from the doors, Lucy could only see the outline of the person as he put down what looked like a horn on the ground, revealing themselves to be a nineteen year old boy with short blue hair and dark green eyes, a red tattoo over his right one. He was wearing a black middle sleeved shirt with a long dark purple jacket that ended at his knees, blue cargo pants tucked into black boots completed the outfit.

"I have returned, is the master here?" Jellal asked.

"Wow, he's handsome." Lucy said, a light blush forming on her cheeks (Come on, if we all remember from episode 2, she had Siegrain on her list of possible boyfriends)

"Welcome back Jellal, the master is at a conference right now." Mirajane told him.

"I see." Jellal said.

"So what's that humongous thing you got there?" A member of Fairy Tail asked.

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated, the villagers were thankful enough to decorate it for me to bring back as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked.

"No! Not at all!" The two members said, feeling scared at the moment.

"Macao," Jellal started to say, said man going stiff. "Yes?" He squeaked.

"I heard what had happened on Mount Hakobe." At those words, a depressing aura went over Macao's body.

"I don't get it why people are afraid of him." Lucy said to Happy and Mirajane. "He's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"I told him once that he should try to be on the council but he declined it, saying it wasn't fit for him." Mirajane told her.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Jellal asked. "Aye!" Happy declared, pointing at Natsu and Gray who had each other's arms wrapped on their shoulder, smiling away while sweating like crazy. "Oh hey Jellal, we're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." Gray exclaimed. "Aye." Natsu agreed.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!" Lucy said, shocked.

"Very well, glad to see you two alright." Jellal told them.

"What's happening here!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh, those two are scared of Jellal. Natsu once challenged him to a fight and he got beaten up pretty bad." Mirajane told her, drawing with the light pen a picture of a younger Natsu with xs over his eyes.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Lucy exclaimed.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favor." Jellal asked. "While traveling I overheard something that has me worried. I would normally consult with the master but he's not here at the moment and this needs to be done with utmost urgency." Jellal told them. "You two are strong wizards here and I can really use your help." Gran and Natsu looked at each other in shock. "I'll meet you both at the train station tomorrow morning."

 _'Me and Natsu.'_ Gray thought. _'On the same team.'_ Natsu thought, the two looking at each other. "Jellal, Natsu and Gray working together, I never saw that one coming." Mirajane said, Lucy turning her head to look at her. "This could be, the most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen."

* * *

 _The Next Day, at Magnolia Station_

* * *

"Gaahh! I hate this! Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" Natsu yelled at Gray. "Yeah tell me about it, Jellal made a huge mistake allowing a loser like you to come along." Gray retorted back. The two's bickering causing a lot of people to look at them.

"Let's just pretend we're just sitting here and don't know them." Lucy told Happy, holding Plue in her arms as the cat was eating a fish. "What made you decide to come with us?" Happy asked.

"Mirajane asked me to tag along." Lucy answered.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _"Those two are going to be at each other's throats when Jellal is not looking or is occupied with something, so I want you there to stop them." Mirajane told Lucy with a smile from behind the bar._

 _"Who? ME?!" Lucy asked._

* * *

 _Flashback ended_

* * *

"You're not doing a very good job." Happy proclaimed.

"They're hopeless." Lucy replied back.

"Sorry I'm late, have you been waiting long?" Jellal asked, a scared look coming on both boy's faces at the sound of his voice.

"No, not really." Lucy said, looking at Jellal who only had one small bag. "Is that all you bring?!" Lucy said, shocked.

"It's time to go good buddy." Gray said.

"Aye." Natsu replied.

"Would you two stop it, one Happy's enough!" Lucy said to the two.

"Don't bother, the two have been doing it ever since I come back on missions. You must be Lucy, correct?" Jellal asked.

"Yes, I just recently joined Fairy Tail. Mira asked me to come along to learn a thing or two, plus to keep an eye on the boys. If that's alright with you." Lucy asked him, the two unaware that the boys were glaring at each other.

"The more the merrier, I'm Jellal. Wait, you're the girl I heard about, I was told you defeated a gorilla with only your pinkie." Lucy had a shocked look on her face at those words. "I believe it would be great to have someone like you onboard." Jellal turned to look at Natsu and Gray, who pretended to be buddy buddies. When Jellal turned to look at Lucy, the two went back to glaring.

"Oh no, it's my pleasure." Lucy said, still shocked from hearing about the whole gorilla thing.

"Hey Jellal, I'll come with you, but only on one condition." Natsu told him, grabbing the bluenette's attention.

"Shut up." Gray said.

"Oh, what is it Natsu?" Jellal asked.

"I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." Natsu answered, his fist clenched as Lucy let out a noise of surprise.

"What's wrong with you, you got some kind of a death wish or something?" Gray asked.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time it'll be different, cause I'm going to beat you." Natsu said truipmently.

Jellal smiled. "Yes, I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me, I'll suppose we'll have to wait and see. I accept your challenge." Jellal proclaimed.

"Oh yeah! I'm fired up!" Natsu cried out, flames coming from his mouth.

* * *

 _Some time later_

* * *

On the train, well, Natsu was having the usual motion sickness that all dragon slayers got on transportation. "I swear you're totally pathetic, Natsu. One minute your picking a fight, and the next your like this." Gray muttered.

"It must be tough for him to go from place to place." Lucy added.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Jellal assured her. "Hey Natsu why don't you come over and sit with me?" He asked. "Aye." Was the reply Jellal got from Natsu. _'I guess he wants me to switch places.'_ Lucy thought.

Sure enough, Lucy and Natsu switched places. "Now just relax." Jellal told Natsu, before reaching and pressing on a certain part of Natsu's neck. "There, that should make it easier for him." Jellal said, a sleeping Natsu on his lap. _'Okay, maybe he's not as sane as I thought he was, but better than the others. And I gotta admit that was pretty cool.'_ Lucy thought. "Jellal, I think it's time you filled us in on what we're doing, what kind of mission are we going on here?" Gray asked.

"Right, I have reason to believe that the dark guild, Eisenwald, is planning something big, but I don't know for what reason but I believe they have to do with a magic item called Lullaby." Jellal explained to the two.

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy said at the same time.

"Don't you remember from before?" Lucy asked the two, while Jellal's eyes narrowed.

"I see, so you ran into these Eisenwald guys before." Jellal said.

"Well I'm not positive they were a part of Eisenwald, but they did mention Lullaby." Gray told him. "It sounds like they were members and dropped out of the guild, going into hiding. It seems they want no part of whatever is coming." Jellal theorized.

"So this thing is so dangerous it scares dark guilds?" Gray asked.

"I'm only hypothesizing, but whoever dragged Happy's kidnappers off that day must of been from Eisenwald, it's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out." Jellal told Gray and Lucy.

"What do you think they're going to try?" Lucy asked.

"Let me start from the beginning. Just the other day I was heading home from completing a job, and I stopped at a pub in Onibas that I knew was a gathering spot for wizards..." Jellal started to say.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _"Come on! Hurry it up bartender!" A customer yelled out in the bar, Jellal sat at the counter as the bartender was wiping a glass clean. "Hey, relax a little." Another customer told him, as the first customer banger his hand against the table he was at. "And how am I supposed to do that?" He asked, the group not even knowing that Jellal was watching them from the corner of his eye. "We finally managed to figure out where Lullaby's hidden and yet we can't do anything, and that's because of some seal." He finished saying. "Keep it down, will yay?" #3 told him. "Don't sweat it you guys, let me handle this one. You just head back to the guild." #2 exclaimed, getting up from his seat._

 _"You sure about that Kage?" #3 asked him._

 _"Are you going to be okay on your own?" #4 asked. "You don't have to worry about me, just tell Erigor that I'll be coming back with Lullaby in three days." Kage told the others._

* * *

 _Flashback ended_

* * *

"Lullaby? That's like a song you sing kids to sleep." Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, and the fact that it has been sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic." Jellal said.

"You sure the guys at the pub are with Eisenwald?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool to not recognize his name, Erigor." Jellal said darkly. "The ace of Eisenwald, he only accepts assassination requests, which is why he was given the name Erigor the Reaper."

"He kills for money?" Lucy asked, scared.

"When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald said that money was worth more than the council's rules. As a result, they were kicked out of their guild league six years ago, but that didn't stop them. They disobeyed orders and remain active to this day." Jellal answered.

"Okay, I think I should be heading back home now." Lucy said, sweating.

"Lucy's slimy all of the sudden." Happy noticed.

"It's sweat." Was her reply.

"How could I have been so careless, if I had recognized Erigors name yesterday, I would have pulverized them!" Jellal proclaimed, accidentally slamming his hand on Natsu's head.

"He's scary!" Lucy exclaimed.

"So if I got this, Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby, and you want to stop it because after what you overheard your sure it's going to be something bad." Gray asked him.

"That's correct, and I'm not that dumb enough to challenge a dark guild on my own. That's why I asked for Natsus and your's help for storming the Eisenwald guild." Jellal told him.

"Sounds like fun." Gray said, smiling.

"Aye!" (I shouldn't have to say who it was)

"I really should have stayed home." Lucy whispered, scared and sweating even more.

"Ew, now your super slimy." Happy exclaimed.

"I told you, it's sweat!" She yelled, Jellal laughing at her response.

* * *

Lucy gave the owner of the shop some jewel. "Can't you pretty please give me a discount?" She asked, five minutes later the train left the station as Lucy and Gray were eating sandwiches that Lucy bought.

"What kind of magic do you do Jellal?" Lucy asked.

"Jellal's magic is really pretty, and it leaves his enemies bleeding and some scorched!" Happy told her.

"I don't know if I would call that pretty." Lucy said, now scared.

Jellal broke the brownie he had in half. "Personally, I think Gray's magic is more beautiful than mine." Jellal told Lucy.

"Oh you mean this?" Gray asked, putting his left palm down flat and his right fist on top of it, a blue magic circle appearing. Frost came out of his fingers as he uncurl his hand, to reveal the Fairy Tail symbol in ice.

"I use ice magic." Gray told Lucy.

"Oh now I understand why you two don't get along, he's fire and your ice." Lucy said proudly. "Talk about not mixing very well."

"Well, that's a pretty accurate explanation." Jellal exclaimed.

"Nah, I just hate his guts." Gray replied back.

* * *

 _Onibas Station_

* * *

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still here?" Gray asked Jellal. "I have no idea, but that's why we are here so we can find out." Jellal answered. "I'm still thinking that maybe I should go home." Lucy retorted.

"Hold on, where's Natsu?" Happy asked.

Natsu could be seen sitting on the train still sick as it drove away from the station. "Uh oh, there he goes." Happy said, Lucy looking in shock as she dropped her suitcase.

Meanwhile, on the train, it looked like Natsu was sleeping as someone entered the scene. "Well lookie here, a Fairy Tail wizard, how's the guild treating you these days. Is it worth sticking around?" The guy asked, who's name was Kage.

"What?" Natsu asked, looking up, only for the guy to put his foot on Natsu's face.

"Don't act all high and mighty since you're in a legal guild, Mister Fairy. You guys who blindly follow the magic council, you know what you look like to us, harmless little flies." Kage let out a chuckle as Natsu's eyes narrowed, summoning fire as it flickered brightly from his hands. "Guess I hit a nerve." Kage said thoughtfully, but the teasing tone in his voice said otherwise.

"You…" Natsu started to say, that is until the train lurched up a bit and the urge to throw up was starting to feel real to Natsu, whose flames disappeared.

"What kind of magic is that? Let me show you how it's done." Kage exclaimed, a dark purple magic circle appearing underneath his feet. Three dark shadows appeared as they hit Natsu, sending him onto the floor. "It's all in the follow through." Kage proudly said, the shadows disappearing.

"That magic…" Natsu said, as Kage just chuckled. The train suddenly came to a stop, making Kage fall forward as what looked like a flute came out of his jacket.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Onibas Station_

* * *

"What do you think your doing man, you can't pull the emergency lever without permission." One of the workers at the train told Jellal.

"Sorry, but it's for our friend, you'll understand." Jellal replied.

"Are you kidding me?!" The worker cried out.

"Oh, and could you ever be so kind as to take our luggage to the hotel?" Jellal asked him.

"What do I look like, a bellhop?"

"I'm starting to realize that all the members of Fairy Tail are a little insane." Lucy said.

"Not all of us." Gray told her.

"Oh yay where are your clothes?!" She asked Gray.

* * *

 _On the train_

* * *

"The train stopped." Natsu said, slowly getting up until he saw the flute. "What is that?"

"You saw it." Kage said, getting up as well.

"That's enough out of you." Natsu exclaimed, putting his fists together as an orange circle appeared. "It's payback time!" Natsu went to punch him with flames coming from his fist.

"Guard Shadow!" Kage yelled out, shadows appearing and protecting him from the blast that left a hole in the ceiling.

"Lucky shot." Kage muttered.

"A little fly huh?" Natsu asked. _"Attention all passengers, our emergency stop, was a false alarm. We'll be departing again shortly."_ A woman said over the intercom of the train. "Oh man, I gotta go." Natsu said, reaching and grabbing his stuff.

"Hold up, I'm not letting you get away that easily. You're messing with Eisenwald now." Kage told him.

"Oh so your with Eisenwald, huh? I'll show you what happens to people who knock Fairy Tail." Natsu exclaimed. "How about we take this outside." At that very moment, the train started to move forward, Natsu's face turning blue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray, Lucy and Jellal were riding in a Magic Mobile, Jellal driving it with the SE-plug on his right wrist, Lucy sitting inside the car, and Gray was riding on top of it for some unknown reason. They chased after the train as Lucy yelled out Natsu's name. Natsu was seen being thrown out of the train, and slamming right into Gray.

Jellal stepped on the brakes as the mobile came to a stop. "Natsu, Gray, are you two alright?" He asked, looking at the boys who were lying on the ground with steam coming from their wounds. "Aye."

"That hurt you idiot." Gray told Natsu a few minutes later. "Shut up you icy freak, how could you guys leave me on the train?" Natsu asked.

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured, Natsu." Jellal said.

"Well I'm shaken up pretty bad, I got attacked by a weirdo on the train." Natsu told them. "Are you serious?" Lucy said, shocked. "I think he was the dude that dragged away the guys that we're going to eat Happy. Said he was with Eisenwald." Natsu finished saying, Jellal's eyes widening. "What did you say Natsu?" Jellal asked.

"That he was with Eisenwald." Natsu repeated.

"Hold up, weren't we supposed to track down those guys?" Gray asked. "Exactly." Was Jellal's response.

"Wait a minute, this is the first time I ever heard about this." Natsu said, confused. "That's because you were knocked out." Lucy told him.

Jellal attached the SE-plug to his wrist. "So he was on the same train, let's find him." The Magic Mobile started up. "What was this guy like?" Gray asked Natsu.

"He didn't look like someone from a dark guild. But he did have this strange flute thing, it had skull that had three eyes." Natsu told the three.

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy muttered.

"Sounds creepy." Gray said.

"Hey, is there something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked her.

"It's just, I heard about that three-eyed skull flute before. Lullaby." Lucy started to say, as Jellal was backing the Magic Mobile towards where it was behind the others. "The cursed song, it's death magic." Lucy finished saying.

"What?" Jellal said, shocked. "A cursed song, you mean like an incantation?" Gray asked her. "I've only read about it in books before, but there are some deadly spells out there that our forbidden to be used by wizards." Lucy answered.

"Cursed magic spells that will kill the person who uses it." Jellal added.

"Well if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse." Lucy told them.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

* * *

Jellal drove the Magic Mobile with great speed as he felt it drain his magic from him. "Hey slow down Jellal! You'll drain up your magic if you go on like this." Gray told him.

"I have no choice but to press onwards, we're running out of time. If Erigor gets his hand on this dark magic, countless of lives will be lost." Jellal replied back, pressing on even further. _'What is it that they are hoping to accomplish?'_ Jellal thought, knowing that time was sacred if they didn't get there to stop them.

* * *

 **So normally I don't do Author notes at the end of my stories, but this is important. I wrote down in the previous chapter that Jellal knows fire, earth, air, and water magic, but I have no idea what type of spells I should come up with for him. So I'm asking you dear readers to pm or post in the review the magic that you made up for him! I'll make sure to credit you all in the next chapter.**

 ** **I believe that Jellal should have four to five magics for each element, so you can write down two to three when you pm with me or review. I also have another problem, there are some scenes in battle that only Erza can do and that Jellal can do in the tv show, so I want you guys to help me with giving advice on how to make it where Jellal and Erza can do the fight scenes without a problem.****

 ** **I think that's all, thank you guys so much for reading this!****


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I only have one thing to say to you all...I'm sorry! *gets down on hands and knees and starts to bow* I was so caught up in my other stories that I completely forgot about this one, and when I wrote this I forget to publish it until today! I might make some changes later but right now I'm tired and still waking up. So please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

In the town of Clover, in the guild masters conference building, Bob of Blue Pegasus was talking to Makarov.

"I'm jealous Makkie. Your wizards are so full of life and such cutiepies," He told Makarov. "I hear you got a girl that gave some big shot quite the spanking."

"Oh, you must mean Lucy. Yeah, she's our newest recruit, and she's got quite a nice figure." Makarov replied smugly.

"Oh my!"

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you Makarov." A voice said, Makarov turning to look at them, revealing to be a man named Goldmine. The master of the Guild called Quatro Cerberus.

"Your wizards may be spirited, but we all have to admit they can go overboard at times," Goldmine pointed out. "Some of the Council members worry that Fairy Tail is going to destroy an entire city one day."

"Ah, let those blowhards worry. What do I care?" Makarov chuckled, a clear sign that he had too much to drink. "They're just jealous because my wizards are hot."

"Oh Makkie, you shouldn't talk about your wizards that way." Bob jokingly scolded.

"Master Makarov! Master Makarov!" A tiny blue bird called out, a letter in its claws. "I have a letter from Miss Mirajane, Sir!"

"Ah, thanks a lot." Makarov took the letter as the bird flew off.

Makarov drew around the circular seal, a holographic image of Mirajane appearing a second later with a smile on her face. "Hi Master, I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound." The message said cheerfully.

"See, this woman here is our poster girl, Mirajane." Makarov said, a smile on his face. Everyone crowded around the table to get a closer look, a few whistles being heard. "Take a good look boys."

"Oh la la." Bob gasped.

"Oh Master, you're not gonna believe what happened," The message exclaimed happily. "It may be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail! Jellal, Natsu, and Gray have all teamed up together. Including Lucy as well!"

"I think it's an amazing combination!" Makarov began shaking in shock at what he just heard while the message continued talking. "In fact, I think they may have formed the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen! Sorry to bother you, but I just couldn't keep it to myself. Hope to see you soon."

The message faded away, leaving Makarov to process what he just heard as only one thought went through his head. _'Destruction, destruction, destruction. And bills.'_ Makarov soon fell over as the shock had taken over him. A depressed look on his face.

"Oh dear," Bob muttered in worry.

"Guess the council has another reason to worry soon." Goldmine stated, sighing.

 _'Those three can really destroy an entire city if they wanted to.'_ Makarov thought, the nightmares growing bigger and more terrifying at the moment. _'I hope the conference ends soon so that I can get home before anything bad happens. Oh please let nothing bad happen.'_

* * *

Above Kunugi Station on a cliff, Lucy and Happy were peeking their heads out of the mobile's windows watching the people surrounding the station which was under control by guards with Jellal.

"I can understand cars and boats, but why would they want to hijack a train?" Lucy questioned.

"It doesn't seem like a pretty good get away since the train can only follow on the tracks it's on." Happy pointed out for the team.

"Yes, but trains can be quick," Jellal said, his eyes still on the station.

Meanwhile, inside the mobile, Natsu was having a very severe case of motion sickness. "Then I guess it's up to us to find out where these Eisenwald guys are heading in such a hurry and why." Gray cooly remarked, sitting back into his seat.

"You're naked Gray!" Lucy screamed, causing Gray to look down to see himself in only his underwear.

"Am I?"

"The military has been called to action, so it's only a matter of time until they catch up to them." Lucy said, not paying any attention to Gray.

"I hope that's what they're planning, Lucy," Jellal replied, before starting up the mobile again and driving off.

* * *

Jellal made a very hard right turn, nearly running over some people in the process as the mobile speed on through the streets of Oshibana.

"Stop Jellal. At this rate when we get there, you'll be completely drained of your magic!" Gray yelled, more like a warning to get the blue haired wizard to stop.

"There is no time! Who knows how many people could die once Lullaby is played," Jellal responded back, his eyes still glued to the road.

"I feel like I had something important to tell you Lucy…." Happy told the blonde mage, while Natsu was on the floor.

"Oh really, what was it?"

"I can't remember, it was something about something that I was supposed to tell you. Um, your…."

"Totally sick for real." Natsu muttered out, on the ground, sweat pouring down the face, as his face was contorted in pain.

"That's it!" Happy exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Natsu dragged himself to where he was dangling out the window dangerously in order to help himself with his motion sickness. "Careful Natsu! You're going to fall out." Lucy warned, her voice filled with concern.

"That's what I'm aiming for." Natsu moaned.

Happy looked like he was deep in thought while Lucy was trying to get Natsu back inside the mobile. "Um, so if it wasn't Lucy's sick then what was it? Something weird like that."

"Lucy's weird, hungry, fishy. I like fish! Wait, weird weird…." Lucy looked at Happy with disgust written all over her face.

"Why are you saying I'm weird?!" Lucy asked.

Jellal then noticed smoke in the distance. "What is that?" he asked himself, looking at the smoke with a frown on his face.

The smoke was actually coming from Oshibana station with a crowd of people surrounding it in confusion at the sight of the smoke. A bunch of voices could be heard as they were asking amongst themselves on what was going on.

"Please stand back! The station is currently closed due to a train derailing." One of the workers said to the crowd through a megaphone.

Several people started talking about what was happening, one of them saying that it was being run over by thugs. "We ask you to please stand back!" The worker ordered once more.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Jellal asked, catching the guys attention.

"Why would I tell you boy?" The guy snapped, before he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled a few feet up in the air by Jellal.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked threateningly, narrowing his eyes.

"Seems like Jellal has his own ways for interrogation." Lucy grumbled with Natsu slung over her back, moaning in pain.

"Well he does have his own way of getting information." Gray clarified looking at Jellal.

"Where are your clothes?!"

"Eisenwald is inside the building, let's go," Jellal told the group, before turning and walking into the building.

"Right."

"So wait, I have to drag this guy around?"

"Sorry." Natsu groaned.

* * *

The group of five were running down the hallways as fast as they could. "A small army unit went in and they still haven't returned."

"They may have gotten attacked by Eisenwald," Jellal finished saying, Lucy emitting a noise of fear.

Lucy then looked up as a gasp left her lips at the sight of the soldiers, on the ground with shields and broken spears around them.

"They've been completely wiped out!" Happy exclaimed, a shocked expression on his face.

"They were up against an entire guild full of highly skilled wizards. A small group like this would never be able to hold a candle to a dark guild." Jellal replied, staring at the soldiers that were on the floor.

A chuckle was soon heard as they walked into a large room, revealing a bunch of dark wizards. "Welcome to our parlor, Fairy Tail flies." A voice said in a mocking tone.

"Woah, there's so many." Lucy squeaked in fear.

"You must be Erigor," Jellal stated. Erigor only smirked in return from where he sat on top of the train.

"Come on Natsu! We need your help!" Lucy shouted, shaking Natsu in hopes of awakening him and getting him out of the current state he was in.

"Good luck! Between the train, the magic mobile, and your shaking. It's a motion sickness triple combo!" Happy exclaimed.

"I'm not a vehicle!"

Kage suddenly glared darkly at Natsu. "Hey you! It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor. Get up."

Natsu immediately woke up."I know that voice."

"We're not threatened by any of you. Tell me, what you are planning to do with Lullaby?" Jellal demanded.

"Oh. You haven't heard yet?" Erigor chuckled, before jumping and flying through the air. "What do all train stations have?"

"He flew!"

"It's wind magic." Happy pointed out.

Erigor landed on one of the megaphone poles and crouched down.

Jellal's eyes widened as he realized what Erigor was planning. "You're planning to broadcast the Lullaby's song?" the blue haired wizard asked, shocked.

Erigor laughed. "Thousand of noisy onlookers have flocked to the station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume up enough I might be able to extinguish the whole city with the melody of death!"

"And what reason do you have to commit a crime on the people of this place?"

"This is the cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. They've committed a crime by turning a blind eye to the world's injustice! Therefore," His eyes widened before he continued. "The reaper has come to punish them."

"But killing them isn't going to help you get your rights back. It's only going to make it worse!" Lucy exclaimed with her hands on her hips. "That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard league in the first place!"

"At this point we've given up trying to earn our rights. We want power. Then we'll be able to wash away the sins of our past and take control of what happens in the future!"

"You guys are completely insane!" Lucy gasped.

"Course we'll be taking in a new age of darkness, but first we have to take out some fairy flies!" Kage exclaimed, sending his shadow magic to the wizards, which transformed into a bunch of fists that went to attack them.

However, it never attacked them because Natsu hit them with what looked like a fire whip. "You again?" Kage asked in disbelief.

"Eisenwald dude, I knew I recognized your voice." Natsu exclaimed with a grin.

"You're back to normal!" Lucy cried in delight.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a party." Natsu said.

 _'Heh, looks like the fairy flies flew right into my trap. Everything is going exactly as planned. But I will not rest until they have heard Lullaby's song of death, then we'll finally have revenge against those who wronged us.'_ Erigor thought with a smirk.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer. You better be ready!" Lucy yelled in determination.

"I'll leave them to you guys, show them the true terror of Eisenwald!" Erigor ordered, flying up before he vanished.

"He disappeared!" Lucy and Happy yelled in unison.

"Natsu and Gray, you two go and try to find and stop Erigor." Jellal commanded, not even looking at the two boys.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other before looking at Jellal in confusion. "With the two of you together, not even Erigor can stand a chance against you guys."

Gray and Natsu only glared at each other before Jellal turned to look at them with a tick mark on his forehead. "You two can fight later for all I care, but I want you guys to get going. Okay?!"

"Aye!"

The two ran off, leaving Jellal and Lucy alone with the rest of the Eisenwald guild.

"They ran off!"

"They must be going after Erigor!"

"I got this." A guy said, black thin ropes on his fingers extending outwards as it wrapped around a railing before he pulled himself up. "I, the great Rayule, will take them down!"

"I'm coming to. That pink haired idiot needs to learn a lesson." Kage replied, before using his magic to melt into the shadows.

"We'll catch up with Natsu and Gray once we defeat these wizards," Jellal told Lucy.

"A guy and a girl against an entire black guild." Lucy squealed in fear.

"Momma always told me not to fight girls, but I'll make an exception for that one," one man said darkly.

"But how can I live without my beautiful looks?" Lucy pouted.

"This no time for daydreaming Lucy!" Happy shouted at her.

Jellal stepped forward. "You're going to regret ever messing with Fairy Tail."

"We ain't scared of you!"

Jellal swiped his right and left arm as a two crescent air waves appeared and knocked them off their feet.

More went towards him as Jellal threw what looked like a ball made out of air. It exploded and sent the wizards through the air like rag dolls.

"I'll show you!" A wizard yelled as a beam of magic came out of his hand, firing at Jellal along with two others.

Jellal dodged it by jumping in the air as two blue magic circles appeared on both sides of his hands. Water immediately wrapped around them to make tentacles.

"Now he's using water!" Lucy said in shock.

Jellal sliced at the enemies with the tips of the water tentacles ice. The water soon disappeared as Jellal made fire appear, and with a swipe of his hands, it hit the enemy.

"He's so amazing, how is he able to change magic so fast?" Lucy wondered out loud.

"That's just the way he works Lucy. He learns whatever magic he can in order to attack his enemies." Happy proclaimed.

"Wow."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Jellal's just warming up." Happy said with a dark look on his face.

"Jellal!" One guy yelled in shock.

"It's time for me to kick butt too!" Lucy exclaimed, reaching for her keys. "Open gate of the Giant Crab!" Lucy shouted. "Cancer!"

A magic circle appeared as a man with what looked like crab legs on his back and a pair of scissors in his hands showed up.

"You want me to fight these dudes, baby?" Cancer asked Lucy.

"Yeah, and take them out with style."

"I've never seen such a ridiculous hairstyle." A guy said as he and the others went to attack Cancer.

"You look like an idiot!"

"No baby." Cancer said, before he zoomed right past the wizards, cutting their weapons apart, along with making them bald on the top of their heads.

The men started screaming about their hair being gone, before a sign fell down on top of them.

"Like your new style baby?" Cancer asked the men with a mocking tone.

"That was quite impressive." Jellal praised, a smile adorning his lips.

"Oh thanks, but it was no big deal." Lucy said calmly. "Alright! Totally scored points with him!"

"That's what you were going for?" Happy asked in disbelief.

"However, I find it insulting that the crab man, Cancer, calls you baby." Jellal told her.

"Points unscored." Lucy whined.

"There is more." Jellal surveyed the wizards. "I thought I had taken out more than half, though while this is a bit frustrating, I'll just pulverize them."

A golden magic circle appeared underneath Jellal's feet. "Meteor."

"While Jellal knows elemental magic, it's only his secondary magic. The one that he's the most powerful in, is Heavenly Body Magic." Happy told Lucy.

"I knew it, it has to be him." Karacka said.

Jellal let out a yell as he ran at incredible speed, taking down nearly all the dark wizards except for two.

"Wow, he took them down in less then five seconds!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye!"

"Alright, your dealing with me now!" Byard yelled, two balls of magic in his hand as he went to punch Jellal.

"Don't do it Byard! Do you have any idea who that man is?" Karacka yelled.

With one slice from one of his iced tentacles, Jellal took the Byard down. "He's the Stellar King, Jellal Fernandes!"

"Oh man! I think I'm in love!" Lucy cried out, sparkles in her eyes and blush dusting her cheeks.

"Forget this. I'm outta here!" Karacka yelled, running away and down a hall.

"He's most likely going to search for Erigor. You go and try to follow him, I'll catch up with you later." Jellal said.

"Yes sir!" Lucy yelled, running off, determined to prove to Jellal that she was strong.

When Lucy was out of sight, Jellal finally allowed his knees to give out under him, sweat pouring down his face.

"Gray was right, I did use more power then needed on the magic mobile." Jellal muttered. "Natsu, Gray, don't fail."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu were running down a hallway in hopes of finding Eisenwald.

"I can't believe we're teamed up together. What was Jellal thinking?" Gray questioned.

"Obviously he wasn't. Everyone knows fire and ice don't go well." Natsu agreed.

"Why do we even have to listen to him anyway?!"

"I don't need your help. I can handle Erigor all on myself!" The two yelled, before they pressed foreheads.

"Stop copying me!" The two then noticed the hall split in two different ways.

"Which one do we choose?" Natsu asked.

"I guess we have to split up."

Natsu took the left hall and Gray took the right one. "Natsu. We're up against an evil freak who's gonna try to release an evil spell."

"If you find him, give him a thrashing." Gray exclaimed, turning to look at Natsu with his fist clenched.

"You don't have to worry about that, cause I got a bone to pick with that jerk for messing with Fairy Tail. I'm going to burn him into a pile of crisp!"

The two smirked at each other before they realized what they just said. They turned to look the other way as if nothing happened.

"Don't die on me." Gray whispered, Natsu turning to look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing, later loser." Gray yelled, running off.

Gray stopped running to look up to see the speakers. "So Erigor is planning to broadcast the Lullaby through the speaker system."

Gray got to the broadcast studio and kicked the door down. Though when he went in, he saw no one there. "There's nothing here."

"Then I must of been wrong about Erigor broadcasting the song over the speakers." Gray continued to say to himself, not even noticing that Rayule was watching upside down from above with a creepy smile on his face.

Gray moved out of the way as a bunch of ropes came down right where he was standing.

"That was a pretty good guess pal. But our plan isn't as obvious as you might think." Rayule told him, using his ropes to where he was a good couple of feet above the ground.

"So tell me what the plan is and you won't get hurt." Gray said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone surrounding the station looked up to see Jellal walk onto the balcony with a megaphone in hand.

"If you don't want to die, then you leave this station now!" Jellal yelled through the megaphone. "The station has been taken over by a group of dark wizards that are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the speakers that will kill everyone here!"

The crowd had turned and ran the other way, far away from the train station as possible.

"Hey man, why would you make everyone panic like that?" A worker asked Jellal.

"I would not want these innocent people to die. I think that you should also leave as well for your sake." Jellal told the workers.

Jellal soon was alone on the balcony. Everyone minus Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and the Eisenwald guild had left. "Now that no one is near the station. What is Erigor's next move?" Jellal asked himself, the wind picking up.

Jellal turned to look behind him and could only let out a gasp. "A wind barrier?!"

Jellal was so caught up in staring at the wind barrier, that he didn't notice Erigor fly right behind him.

* * *

Rayule threw his hand as the ribbons followed, crashing against the ground where Gray once stood as he had moved out of the way.

"There's no escape." Rayule told Gray as he moved his arms again, the ribbons going after Gray in hopes of hitting him.

Gray put his left fist on top of his right hand. "Ice make: Shield!" A shield made entirely out of ice that sorta resembled a flower appeared and blocked the ribbons.

"This punk uses ice magic?!" Rayule yelled in shock.

"Ice make: Knuckle!" Gray shouted, as underneath Rayule's feet, five fists appeared and hit him, sending him flying through the air and crashing through a wall.

"Now are you going to tell me what your planning?" Gray asked. "You're not going to broadcast the Lullaby's song over the PA system."

Rayule chuckled. "Erigor's magic sealing barrier should be activated right now."

"Erigor's what?"

"He's created a wind barrier to keep you insects from escaping."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jellal was looking up at Erigor, the wind barrier right behind him.

"I always wanted the opportunity to challenge the Stellar King. But unfortunately, I don't have the time to fight you." Erigor told Jellal, left hand glowing purple as Jellal's eyes widened.

Jellal soon found himself on the other side of the wind wall. "Dang it!" He cursed, before going to use his air/wind magic and found himself struggling.

"It's no use, my magic sealing wind barrier is impossible to break through." Erigor triumphantly said. "If you try to escape, the wind will tear you apart into pieces."

"What is the reason for all of this?"

"We wasted enough of our time on you Fairy Tail flies." Erigor tauntingly said. "Now if you excuse me." Erigor then used his magic to fly up and away from Jellal's view.

 _'So he wasn't targeting the train station. Then what was his main target?'_ Jellal wondered.

* * *

Gray pushed Rayule against the wall. "Why don't I get straight to the point buddy? Tell me what the plan is or else."

"We knew you pests would cause problems, so we lured you here. The only reason we took over this station was to stop traffic to our final stop." Rayule proclaimed. "We didn't want any trains getting into Clover station."

"Yeah, why?" Gray asked.

"Because that's where it's going down. Clover is just beyond a giant canyon and the train line is the only way in and out. Unless you're able to fly like Erigor."

"So he's going to use the Lullaby in Clover?" Gray questioned.

"You know what else is in Clover right now? Think hard and you'll get it." Rayule said, as the ribbons on his fingers extended to the ground.

Gray looked down and was struck by the ribbons. "Gotcha!"

 _'Clover, that's where the conference is being held.'_ Gray thought. _'So this was their plan all along, they're targeting the guild masters!'_

"You finally figured it out, but it's too late to stop us now!" Rayule shouted, his ribbons attacking Gray again.

"You Eisenwald thugs must be pretty brave taking on a group of powerful wizards." Gray stated.

"Those ignorant old fools won't even know what's hit them once Lullaby is played. There's no way Erigor's plan will fail." Rayule declared, moving his hands as the ribbons wrapped around Gray, trapping him. "You and your little fairy friends are stuck in this station so there's nothing you can do about it. Soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down. When we're down, they'll be completely wiped out!"

Ice magic started to come out of Gray's hands as they froze the ribbons, breaking Gray free. "That's not gonna happen." Gray assured.

Ice soon started to cover Rayule, leaving him immobile in parts of his body. "Now listen up! When you mess with the guild masters, you mess with all of us. They may be old foobies, but they're the closest thing we have to parents." Gray yelled in anger, putting his hand on Rayule's face.

* * *

"Just come out and fight already!" Natsu yelled down the hallway as he ran, not even noticing Kage following him in shadow's magic.

"Looks like it's about time for me to fight." Kage whispered to himself.

* * *

Jellal was trying to use his wind magic in hopes of actually dispelling the wind wall. "We'll stop you, Erigor." He said.

* * *

Lucy ran with Happy following after her by flight. "Now where did that fat one run off to?"

"You better find him or else Jellal won't be happy with you~" Happy teased Lucy.

"Shut up cat!"

* * *

Gray walked through the hole made in the wall earlier. "When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna show them how Fairy Tail can be much more scarier than any dark guild."

As Gray walked away, it showed Rayule covered in ice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jellal had already tied up the members of the dark guild as he was trying to get information out of Byard.

"I already told you, there's no undoing Erigor's wind spell. You and your buddies are stuck here." Byard weakly told Jellal.

"Jellal!" A voice yelled, Jellal looked up to see Gray on the balcony.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Natsu?" Jellal asked, looking at Gray.

"We decided to split up, but that ain't the point right now! Listen, I just found out that Eisenwalds real target is Clover, the next town up." Gray exclaimed.

"What?"

"Erigor is heading towards the conference as we speak. He's planning to use the Lullaby on the guild masters!" Gray proclaimed.

Jellal turned to look at Byard with a dark expression. "So let me guess, you knew and yet you decided to keep your mouth shut?" He asked, as Byard started sweating like crazy.

"There's a problem, the station is surrounded by a wind barrier."

"Yeah I know. I saw the thing." Gray said, walking over to Jellal. "Try to break through it and your mince meat.

"I know that, I've been trying counteracting the spell, but it didn't work." At those words, Jellal grabbed his injured arm.

"Woah, are you okay?" Gray asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, but what is more important is getting out of here and stopping Erigor before he reaches the guild masters." Jellal replied.

Jellal then realized something. "Wait a minute. I remember back at the pub there was a guy named Kage that some people were talking about. We have to find him, he was the one who undid the seal on Lullaby in the first place!"

"A seal breaker huh?" Realization dawned over Gray's features. "He could take down the wind barrier."

"That's what I'm hoping for. Let's get to searching." Jellal said.

"Right."

Around that time, Natsu was running down a hallway as unknown to him, Kage was right above him using his shadow magic to remain unseen.

Once Jellal and Gray had left, a lying Byard spoke up. "Karacka, how long are you going to hide back there?"

A magic seal appeared on a wall behind Bayard as Karacka's upper body appeared out of it. "I'm sorry, but I was scared!"

"Find Kage before they do." Byard ordered. "Go now."

Karacka started to panic. "No, please don't make me do it. You know I'm useless in a fight."

"Calm down. It's a simple job, only you can do this." Byard proclaimed.

* * *

"This is useless, I can't find him anywhere." Lucy groaned, her feet already killing her from all the walking.

"Aye." Happy agreed, flying right next to her.

"Why don't we just go back to where Jellal is?" Lucy suggested.

Happy soon let out a scream. "Whoa, what's wrong?" Lucy asked in concern.

"Jellal gave you a order. If you disobey him and don't do it, who knows what he might do to you, and if I have to watch him doing whatever scary things to you. I might be scarred for life!" Happy declared, Lucy letting a scream of terror.

"What kind of punishment are we talking about?" The blonde mage asked in fear. "Hey I was just kidding, I would never give up on a mission like that!" Lucy quickly said in panic.

"Seems like the Jellal smackdown scared you to your senses~" Happy teased.

"Shut up you stupid cat. Why are you still following me?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu was destroying Oshibana Station looking for Erigor. "ERIGOR! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" He yelled, punching every wall in the hopes of finding him.

Kage watched the whole thing from where he was hanging upside down as a shadow. "Geez, hasn't he ever heard of using door?"

As Natsu looked around, he didn't notice that Kage appeared right behind him in the shadows. 'Now that Erigor made it out safely, this kid doesn't pose as much as a threat.' He thought.

'I could just let him go, but what would be the fun in that?' Right behind Natsu, Kage emerged from the shadows.

Natsu turned to look but only got punched by a bunch of shadow fists into a pile of crates.

"There, I wanted to do that for a while now. Had enough Fairy Tail insect?" Kage asked tauntingly.

Natsu kicked his legs from where he was upside down and got up with his hands holding onto a painting that his head got stuck in. "You again!"

Kage chuckled. "You look like an idiot."

"Oh shut it doggy!" Natsu yelled.

"It's Kage! Get it right!" Kage yelled back.

"Ah same thing, really."

"Anyway, I think I got you all figured out this time. You eat flames to increase your power, isn't that your big trick?" Kage asked. "It shouldn't be that hard to stamp out."

Natsu growled in fury as fire surround his whole head, burning the painting in the process. "Now I really want to teach you a lesson but I don't have the time!" Natsu pointed his fist at Kage. "Tell me where Erigor is?!"

"You really think I'm going to tell you that? If you want to know where he is, you're going to have to beat it out of me."

A magic circle appeared underneath Kage's feet. "Dark Shadow!"

Several lines of shadows went towards Natsu who deflected them with his hands, shocking Kage.

"So, I get to knock you around, and get the info I want. That's killing two birds with one stone." Natsu smirked. "I'm getting all fired up."

* * *

Lucy looked around in worry. "Why's the building shaking?" She asked Happy.

* * *

Natsu was dodging all of Kages attacks with a smile and laughing all the way.

 _'Alright, Fairy.'_ Kage thought, putting his hand on the ground. "SNAKE SHADOW!"

Shadows that looked like snakes appeared out of the magic circle as they went towards Natsu. "You can't escape them this time. They'll tear you to pieces!"

Natsu put his fists together as fire surrounded him. "I got this." He exclaimed, before launching at the shadows. "DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

The attack destroyed the shadows, Kage stepping back from the intense heat. "Impossible! He was able to defeat them with one shot! So much power...I didn't know such wizards existed." Kage said.

A vortex of fire appeared in Natsu's right hand as he had an insane grin on his face. "You ready to talk? If not, I got a fireball with your name written on it." Natsu told Kage.

"No! You're a monster!" Kage yelled.

* * *

Jellal and Gray looked behind themselves as the building shook. "Was that him?" Gray asked.

"Most likely." Jellal replied.

* * *

Lucy looked behind herself as well. "Natsu?"

* * *

"Oh man, look what you made me do." Natsu said, walking towards where Kage was leaning against a wall. "I was trying not to wreck up the place. Anyway, sorry I had to take you done Diorama." Natsu apologized.

"I told you….it's Kageyama."

"Whatever, now tell me where Erigor is and I might not burn you to a crisp!" Natsu demanded.

Kage started to chuckle. "He's long gone you idiot, he's not even in this station anymore."

"WHAT?!"

"Natsu!" A voice yelled, as said fire mage looked down the stairs nearby to see Jellal and Gray running up them.

"Don't even think about harming him!" Jellal yelled. "We need him alive!"

"Great, look what you did flame brain!" Gray shouted.

Natsu only gave a confused look until he suddenly looked scared.

"I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry!" He yelled out suddenly as it looked like Jellal was going to attack him with his water tentacle that had ice on the tips as it hit just a mere inch away from Kage in the wall.

"You're going to dispel the wind barrier and your going to do it without uttering a single word in excuse. Got it?" Jellal asked, though Kage didn't answer since he was terrified at what happened.

"Just do it man!" Natsu yelled, still in shock at what just happened earlier.

"Shut up Natsu!" Gray barked.

"Am I clear?" Jellal asked again, his gaze never unwavering.

"Alright fine! I'll dispel it!" Kage said, before a gasp came out of his throat as a magic circle appeared in front of his stomach, a hand no sooner going through it.

Jellal took a step back as he and the two boys looked in shock at what they witnessed.

"Why….Karacka." Was all Kage could get out before he collapsed, revealing said wizard shaking from his upper body was outside the wall.

 _"It's a simple job that only you could handle at."_ Byards words rang through Karacka's head. _"You have to kill Kageyama."_

"No. He was our only way out of here!" Gray yelled, as he and Jella rushed over to Kage.

"Stay awake Kageyama!" Jellal shouted.

"How could you do that?" Natsu growled, clenching his fist as Karacka looked up at Natsu. "He was a part of your guild and you just tried to kill him!"

Karacka immediately disappeared through the wall, but that didn't stop Natsu. "HOW COULD YOU!" Natsu yelled, punching the wall and taking Karacka out as well.

"Come on Kage, stay with us!"

"He's unconscious, it's no use." Gray pointed out to Jellal.

"What we need is to get some medical equipment and fast!" Jellal said.

The three wizards didn't even notice Lucy as she looked at what was in front of her. "Ummm...Is this bad timing?" She asked Happy.

"Hard to say Lucy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Erigor was on the train tracks that led through Clover Canyon towards the town of Clover. "I'm so close. I can almost taste the sweet revenge that I'm going to inflict on the guild masters."

Erigor chuckled. "What's even more fun is that the energy I used creating the wind barrier is almost fully recharged. Now it's time."

Erigor soon floated in the air and looked into the distance towards Clover. "You fools robbed us of our rights, and now I'm going to make you pay!"

He disappeared and then reappeared some distance across the tracks and flew off towards his destination. "The reaper is going to make you beg for mercy!"

* * *

 **Sooooooo, yeah. Some reviewers gave me some spells (which I might do later on so please don't hate me!) And I'm still trying to figure out Jellal's personality here as well. The spells I used where from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. I'll try to add my own magic touch to it for the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. On Hiatus

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, but I'm putting this on Hiatus for now. I'm just not getting any inspiration to write the next chapter and I think I need a break in order to get back my creativity. If I don't post anything by Thanksgiving, I'll discontinue this.**

 **Again, I'm sorry. I am trying to write down some other stories and get them off my plate so I can relax for a bit. I love you all and God Bless!**

 **-Lieutenant Myst**


	6. Redoing A Twist In Fate!

**So I will not be continuing a Twist in Fate, but I will be rewriting it. The title will be called Burning the Script and I may get it down some time later this week. I will have help with Burning the Script (Aka, my younger sister and a close friend who is also a fan of Fairy Tail) and will be welcome to reviews and Pm messages from all of you on what you think should happen in later chapters.**

 **I so cannot wait to redo a Twist In Fate as I had big plans made for it, but failed to meet them. So I know that by redoing this story I will be able to tackle what I had planned while coming up with new ideas for the story.**

 **I hope to see you all for Burning the Script and thanks for reading A Twist In Fate. God Bless You!**

 **-Lieutenant Myst**


End file.
